mad_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Leon
A simple name with a deadly definition. Leon is the tournament that once someone enters, they cannot leave unless they win. It's creation was made over 50 years ago and if someone happens to win it, they might will be released from The Grey Zone and have the opportunity to join Heaven although they must go through a radiation screening and infection control test. Due to the harsh atmosphere of The Grey Zone, people can be infected with viruses or have the gene that carries deadly mutations which can alter the physical exterior of a once human being, along with their mental state. Leon is joined by many factors. You are able to have a highly weaponised vehicle with various armours, swords, guns, and explosives. Some say there are cameras hidden within The Grey Zone, making the entire battle appear like a giant entertainment spectacle. Some say individuals within Heaven, in certain Kingdoms, watch the show, bet on beings forced or volunteering to participate, and on the occasion will have camouflaged planes travel over the grounds, dropping off certain items to aid in their tasks. Once you have entered the tournament you are to have a tracker placed under your flesh, right at the back of your neck. If you try to deactivate it the device will explode and your head will end up five feet away. Dead before sunrise or sundown. Up to 20 people will be submitted into Leon, some are voluntary, but most of the time an individual will gain a letter from the Military of Heaven stating they have no choice but to become apart of the tournament. For them, it not only is a method of population control, but it also forces people to participate so they have the requirement they wish to keep pace with. The rules within Leon are simple: There are no rules. You are to survive by any means necessary. '' tumblr_mugzmsfS7p1rw7rajo3_500.gif Tekken-Tag-Tournament-2-image-tekken-tag-tournament-2-36304840-500-281.gif Spartacus-Jump.gif '' The length goes from outside Sector A, trekking through old Nevada, and making your way towards Sector D. Your goal is to make it to Crater, survive through Crater, and reach the End Point being old Rhode Island, now titled Rocks. Once you reach there officials will be awaiting the survivors, provide a screening and determine your worth. Therefore, even surviving such a mad race, you're not guaranteed freedom. Leon is a gamble. Originally the tournament was a three day event, it's destination much closer and tolerable, but things altered entirely with it carrying out to be five days. Those participating have at least five days to reach their focus point before there implements within their neck triggers and explodes, or one of their opponents annihilates them. Two people will be the winners, which makes it all the more deadly if you have a group, for in the end you will have to kill off two of those you joined with if they have not already died. The minimum age to participate is 15 due to that being the age when you can work and obtain your currency microchip. Participants are allowed to have partnerships to ride with them, or make an alliance, but in the end those tend to simply kill one another in order to reach the end and claim the price entirely for themselves. As it is not only just freedom, but also money in order to help thrive within Heaven. D8pJRoG-2.gif Be wary, for not only do you have those within the race to battle against you, and fear of killing you down, there are also obstacles throughout The Grey Zone that are much more terrifying. Mutants, former humans blasted by extreme radiation, linger everywhere. Some with skulls that can split apart, and an entirely new being extends, ready to demolish you whole, and other's that have extra limbs. Some are quicker. Some are stronger. You just have to figure out which is which. Certain animals have also been corrupted, beings like bears and even light creatures such as deer. They are much more dangerous and much more rabid. A blend of rabies and mutation. And, of course, there are various cannibals. Some cannibals will also be within the race, going against you as a player. Some come in teams. 4016806-tumblr_n3aob8jh0s1sszegyo1_500.gif If you are not torn apart by them, but even just bit, the infection will take control and slowly eat away at your mind, killing your cells and managing to alter throughout your blood stream. Your humanity, if not already lost, will completely clip away, leaving nothing but a wild, vicious and impeccably insane monster. You will lose all ability to talk and recognise right from wrong. Nothing will make sense anymore, just the undeniable urge to slaughter. ImpoliteDeafeningKoala.gif All in all, be careful who you trust and where you go. And be careful who you make enemies with. Category:Locations Category:Information Category:Guidance Category:The Compass Category:The Mad Compass